Corruption
by Mikky
Summary: {DESCONTINUADA} Um criminoso convicto, uma garota inocente. Luxúria, engodo, corrupção. Necessidade e vício. Presente de Yule para Artis Lasair.
1. Prólogo

_**Corruption**_

**Por Mikky**

Um criminoso convicto, uma garota inocente. Luxúria, engodo, corrupção. Necessidade e vício. Presente de Yule para Artis Lasair.

Para quem se interessar: Músicas que usei para me dar inspiração para esta fic: _I Wish I had an Angel_ e _SleepWalker_, ambas do **_Nightwish_**

**_oOoOOoooO _**

**Prólogo**

Konoha ainda era Konoha, a velha e boa Konoha de sempre. Depois dos cacos recolhidos após o assassinato de Sarutobi, Konoha se reergueu. Aos poucos, lógico, mas se reergueu. Sofreu mais alguns golpes de retaliações, poucos clientes, menos ninjas ainda, mas de ação em ação, Konoha voltou a prosperar. Seus ninjas melhoravam e cresciam a olhos vistos, e em seqüência o contingente de perdas começou a diminuir.

Logo após o retorno do time de resgate ao Kazekage, as pessoas da vila puderam sentir fogo de Konoha flamejar mais forte que nunca. O orgulho de ser um dos moradores da valente e forte Vila da Folha. Nada foi encontrado de Orochimaru ou Sasuke, é verdade, mas cada um vivia a sua vida da forma mais vívida possível. E nisso é que reside a grande força de Konoha. Isso que Sarutobi tanto fez questão de sempre salientar, e que Tsunade relembra dia a dia.

Missões começaram a aparecer cada vez mais, e o entra e sai da vila aumentava, tanto quanto seu caixa. Reformas foram feitas, estruturas novas foram construídas, e quando mais se pensava que Konoha havia voltado ao topo, algo inusitadamente inesperado ocorre.

Um golpe.

Não um golpe em suas estruturas físicas, ou uma tomada de poder. Mas um golpe psicológico: haviam encontrado o esconderijo de Orochimaru. Em ruínas. Não havia sobrado pedra sobre pedra, aparentemente sem uma alma viva para contar a história. Restos de corpos e estruturas jaziam ali, para quem quisesse ver. Uns comemoraram com vontade, outros fingiram que nada havia acontecido. Enquanto que um pequeno grupo lamentava que houvesse acontecido da forma que aconteceu.

Jiraya e Naruto encontraram. O louro percorreu cada centímetro do extinto quartel general inimigo pelo estimado amigo do clã Uchiha. A única coisa que encontrou foram suas roupas... ensangüentadas. Nada mais. Nem esqueleto, nem parte alguma de seu corpo... Nada... Jiraya fez o mesmo para seu antigo colega. Não que ele quisesse ser amigo novamente, mas queria ter certeza que desta vez o patife estava mesmo morto.

Não precisou fazer um pente fino como o garoto da kyuubi havia feito. Encontrou o quase cadáver de Orochimaru desmembrado, com os olhos vidrados, rindo escancaradamente a alguns metros de onde Naruto havia encontrado as roupas de Sasuke. A cobra ria, ria e ria. Ria tanto que vez por outra tossia uma jorra de sangue na terra batida do chão.

Jiraya segurou seu pupilo, e mais do que rapidamente selou as caudas que com certeza começariam a aparecer. O jovem ninja desmaiou, enquanto Orochimaru ria ainda mais.

Jiraya fez o seu pequeno inquérito, respondidos entre hahahas e hohohos desgrenhados e desdentados da cobra velha. Não havia dado certo. Orochimaru ria como se não estivesse prestes a morrer. De vez. Segundo o que conseguiu entender nos entremeios das gargalhadas histericamente nervosas, Orochimaru havia tentado fazer o jutsu proibido, o corpo de Sasuke o rejeitou, sabe-se lá o porquê e no processo energético tirou a vida de seu mais fiel cupincha: Kabuto. Logo em seguida foram atacados. Retaliação da Akatsuki. Ele nada sabia de Sasuke, e francamente não se importava.

Numa última tosse, provocada pela última gargalhada, Orochimaru engasgou com o próprio sangue, e olhou para Jiraya com um olhar de remorso, que o velho eremita não comprou. Ficou ali, olhando seu ex-companheiro, ex-amigo, ex-sannin, estrebuchar e morrer, engasgado com o próprio sangue. Morto pelo próprio veneno. Quem disse que cobras eram imunes ao seu próprio veneno?

Jiraya pegou as vestes de Sasuke, colocou-as no colo de Naruto e depois de chamar o gama bunta, retornou a Konoha.

Sasuke fora dado como morto. Mas no fundo, no fundo, os companheiros de time, e alguns ninjas da Vila, não o tinham como morto. Um dia talvez o rapaz voltasse. E depois de uma bela punição, seria reintegrado.

Nada ocorreu. Nem em um ano, muito menos em três.

Quatro anos de calmaria. Akatsuki parecia desmantelada, não se ouvira falar deles há muito tempo, mas para não facilitar, o maior alvo da Organização quase não saía da Vila. Se saísse era para uma missão ou outra nas proximidades. E sempre acompanhado de Jiraya.

Não que ele tivesse ficado mais calmo ou responsável, mas é que a Godaime, com seu jeito simples de lidar as coisas havia dobrado o já não mais tão garoto raposa a ficar por perto. E por ficar por perto conseguiu finalmente notar a ninja de olhos perolados e se tornar um Chuunin.

Já a pupila de Tsunade, não desapontava como uma das melhores elites Jounin da Vila.

É ai que nossa história começa. Com a missão que leva Sakura para fora de Konoha por muito mais do que alguns meses, pois para reunir inteligência sobre uma pessoa importante e sua influência na vida da sociedade da qual vive, requer mais do que alguns míseros meses.

Poucos sabem que o que levou Tsunade a designar Sakura para tal missão, fora realmente o fato que a fez aceitar a missão. Sakura, discípula de Tsunade era uma medininja do melhor calibre, capaz de conseguir completar a missão sem falhas.

oOoOoOOoOoO

Sakura ajeitava a colcha de qualquer jeito. Já estava morta de saudades de todo mundo de Konoha, mas havia somente seis meses que estava na cidade. Muito pouco havia conseguido... até o presente momento, havia conseguido uma vaga na escola de medicina local e fingia ser uma simples aluna. Era até interessante não só botar a prova os conhecimentos de medininja, mas também aprender como cuidar de muitas coisas sem chakra.

A cidade Telum, uma pequena cidade no país do Trovão, muito longe da Vila escondida da Névoa, era uma cidade que concentrava algumas das melhores Universidades do país. E praticamente era povoada por alunos. A missão de Sakura era colher o quanto mais informação pudesse sobre o filho do reitor da Universidade Telum, pois ao que parecia o garoto manteve ligação com a Akatsuki.

A rotina de Sakura era, ao menos ao olhar da garota, um misto de fascínio e tédio. Passava meio período assistindo aulas (e de olho em Hisomo Manzo), depois almoçava e tinha teoricamente o resto do dia livre. Teoricamente, pois assim que descobriu que o garoto trabalhava clandestinamente numa cidade próxima (em Telum era proibido por lei aos alunos trabalhar enquanto estudavam, a única ocupação que deveriam ter era a de estudante), deu um jeito de conseguir um emprego por lá também.

Não lhe agradou muito ter que trabalhar de garçonete no cassino (a cidade próxima era uma cidade de jogatina), mas não poderia evitar, se quisesse conseguir informação o suficiente para finalmente retornar a Konoha e acabar com a maldita missão, tinha sim que trabalhar lá.

Essa era a rotina de Sakura.

Uma rotina prestes a sofrer uma ruptura.

ooooooooo  
Tá... Tá...

Eu sei, tenho muita coisa em aberto, mas esse presente, vai sair.  
Espero terminá-la em uns 5 capítulos.

Feliz Yule, Artis!  
Amo você, mana!

Mikky (aperte o botãozinho ali em baixo)  
zzzzz  
Notas: Tellum – raio em Latim


	2. O Olhar em meio a Escuridão

**Corruption**

**Por Mikky**

**Capítulo 1 - O Olhar em meio a Escuridão.**

Um dia apenas como os outros. Ao menos é o que Sakura achava ao trancar a porta do quarto da pensão. Pegou seu material e foi à faculdade. Pouco obteve nas observações pela manhã. Hisomu não havia ido à aula, fato extremamente raro, mas repetitivo nas duas últimas semanas.

Voltou para a pensão, e depois de almoçar, terminou seu relatório semanal de observações. Agora só faltava encriptar (para ela, algo extremamente simples) e enviar a Tsunade. Terminou em tempo de pegar o ônibus das 17 horas para ir para a cidade vizinha e assumir seu posto de garçonete do Cassino Lamnia, na cidade homônima.

O trabalho no cassino era de vital importância para a sobrevivência de sua missão, principalmente pelo fato que era lá que Hisomu passava a maior parte de seu tempo. Ao contrário dela, o garoto trabalhava mais do que as seis horas que Sakura havia conseguido como garçonete, e infelizmente nesse meio tempo nada mais além de jogatina e cantadas baratas eram as coisas que futuramente faziam parte de seu relatório.

Volta e meia Sakura era surpreendida por um cliente do cassino um pouco mais ousado, que resolvia verificar o que de tão especial tinha a garçonete de cabelos rosados. Felizmente, por mais que o cassino fosse cheio de gente da pior estirpe, os seguranças trabalhavam muitíssimo bem e retiravam vários engraçadinhos das dependências aos trancos, impedindo que Sakura quebrasse seu disfarce.

O cassino ocupava uma área enorme (fora o estacionamento no subsolo), e tinha área de jogos eletrônicos, mesas de carteado, roletas, mesas de dados e uma área onde havia uma pista de dança e um palco para shows. Havia dias que o que havia para ser feito era mais nada do que alguma coisa. Enquento que outros dias, a casa era fechada para espetáculos particulares. Nesses dias em particular é que Sakura não gostava de etr tomado essa opção. Muitas das garçonetes além de servir a mesa, serviam a cama de alguns fregueses.

Mas, hoje era um dos dias normais. Bandejas para cima e para baixo, pedidos, bebidas e comida... e vários olhares de soslaio para seu alvo, um dos courriers das mesas de Black Jack.

Hisomu parecia mais cansado que o habitual, seu rosto afunilado e branquelo deixavam ainda mais saliente a escura olheira sob seus olhos. Vez por outra Hisomu sumia, deixava seu posto e voltava aparentemente mais cansado e fungando. Sakura descobriu no segundo dia de convivência no cassino que o futuro jovem médico era viciado em cocaína, mas ainda não descobrira o fornecedor ou o porquê as suspeita de ligação com Akatsuki. _Talvez_, pensou ela, _ele deva favores para alguém da Akatsuki_.

_Ultimamente as ausências da mesa têm ficado bem maiores, preciso ficar esperta, senão como bola_. Pensou a jovem kunoichi ao retirar os copos de uma das mesas.

Entre o caminho da mesa para o balcão do bar, começou a sentir a sensação de estar sendo observada. Era como se o dono do olhar furasse sua nuca. Era estranho. Sempre que pensava em começar a fazer os **_in _**do **_jutsu_** de busca, a sensação ia embora, e ao percorrer o local com os atentos olhos verdes, nada via de diferente.

_Preciso montar uma estratégia. Pense, Sakura, pense! Afinal, essa missão só depende de você para ser completada, e o quanto antes você conseguir reunir mais informações, mais cedo voltará para Konoha._ Limpou a pequena mesa e levou os copos vazios para a cozinha. _É...mais um dia sem muito a dizer. Das duas uma... ou esse cara esconde bem o jogo ou ele não tem ligação nenhuma com a Akatsuki._

Ah... A Akatsuki. Pensava nessa droga. Sempre. Nela e em Sasuke.

Cada vez mais, com o passar do tempo, Sakura tentava se convencer que Sasuke estava morto e que toda a emoção que ainda sentia ao pensar no ninja de cabelos cor de ébano nada mais era do que uma paixonite besta de criança. _Tenho que parar de pensar que o encontrarei em qualquer lugar. Pô Sakura, 19 anos e ainda se derrete inteira para alguém que sumiu há bem mais de três anos..._ falava para si mesma, como se tentasse convencer. Se convencer de uma mentira que ela mesmo duvidava em acreditar. A infame desverdade que ela não gostava mais do mais novo dos teoricamente sobreviventes do clã Uchiha. Que apenas, toda aquela revolução de sentimentos era nada mais nada menos que uma leviandade de criança

Sim, Sakura já não era mais aquela idiota que se achava a feia testuda. Não era mais criança. Era uma jounin, uma jounin de Konoha. Uma jounin médica. Não havia porque se sentir desta forma, como se o chão sumisse de seus pés.

Volta e meia ela observava, entre idas e vindas ao balcão do bar, a mesa de Black Jack no canto esquerdo do salão. A mesa próximo à pista. Era irônico que a mesa de Hisomu ficasse próximo à pista, pelo que havia obserado até agora, ele odiava música alta... _Sei lá se é porque não gosta de barulho, ou se porque tá tão chapado que até o barulho de um alfinete caíndo dói._

Novamente, como sempre, aliás; nada. Somente apenas o carteado, jogadores perdendo dinheiro para a casa (como sempre), mas algo que fosse digno de uma anotação completamente encriptada e válida para sua missão, simplesmente nada.

Sakura já estava começando a duvidar do teor dessa missão. O seu alvo de observação nada mais era do que um **_junkie_** filhinho de papai que quer dar uma de gostoso. _Que coisa..._

Continuou fazendo seu serviço, e pensando milhares de coisas. Como sempre a mente de Sakura não parava de funcionar. Ao passar por entre as mesas próximo à pista de dança, achou que seus olhos cansados da enfadonha rotina, lhe houvessem pregado uma bela de uma peça. Ali, em meio a clientes e jogadores, pensou ter visto um rosto conhecido, um rosto que não via há anos. E o mais irônico de toda essa inusitada situação era que a poucos momentos atrás a disfarçada jounin médica de Konoha havia acabado de pensar no dono da dita fisionomia.

Virou-se e tentou ver onde havia visto o leve e profundo olhar do jovem Uchiha. Como que por ironia, ou talvez um pouco mais do que isso, um grupo deslocou-se de um local a outro, passando bem entre o olhar da curiosa garçonete de cabelos rosados e o seu pretenso alvo. Moveu um pouco a cabeça para o lado, tentando perscrutar a direção que antes o havia visto.

Nada.

Ninguém.

Balançou a cabeça negativamente, abaixando de leve o olhar. _Estou ficando doida. Preciso descansar... Daqui a pouco vejo o sandaime cantando uma das garçonetes... _Passou a mão de leve no cabelo para ajeitar uma mecha que teimava em cair, pegou alguns pratos numa mesa próxima e os levou ao balcão do bar. O bartender então lhe pediu para levar o balde de de gelo com vinho até a mesa de carteado de Hisomu, onde um figurão estava tentando bater o magrelo estudante de medicina no Black Jack.

Com um sorriso deixou o balde com gelos e a garrafa, pegou os copos e serviu o velho gordo e a jovem moça que o acompanhava, murmurou um olá para Hisomu, que só balançou a cabeça e fez um gesto para que fosse embora logo e virando lhe os olhos, começou a fazer o caminho de volta para o balcão do bar, como sempre, cortando pela pista, já que ainda não havia ninguém tocando ou dançando. Sentiu novamente o pesado olhar em sua nuca.

Parou onde estava e girando sob seu próprio eixo tentou ver onde estava o dono do olhar que tanto a deixava curiosa. Era um ninja? Ou seria outra coisa?

Ela não sabia.

Luzes começaram a brilhar no palco e o som da banda de show da noite começou a ser ouvido. Animadas, as pessoas levantavam-se das mesas e iam em direção à pista. Deixou a bandeja na primeira mesa que viu e concentrando-se, andou, passando por entre pessoas a caminho do outro lado da pista. Entre uma passada e outra começou a fazer os **_in_** para completar o**_ justu_** de busca que tanto havia relutado em usar. Agora era uma situação diferente. Agora ela tinha a sensação que havia alguém com controlde de chakra por ali, que a observava. Ela não podia quebrar o disfarce, mas tão menos queria que tudo que ela sentia de estranho desse olhar a pegasse desprevinida.

Estava no meio da pista a fazer o último _**in**_, quando esbarrou em alguém. Começou a murmurar uma desculpa quando a voz grave a cortou.

"Quanto tempo, Sakura"

* * *

Hehehe, 

Pode falar, sou má!

Mas olha, é um recorde para mim! Dois capítulos em menos de dois dias!  
Digam-me sua opinião...

Mikky

PS.: Fiz umas alterações... - 16/02/2005 7:47 am


End file.
